My Oldest Friend
by Mithros
Summary: Taryn is biological experiment made partly of Heero's DNA she suddenly disappeared what will happen when to two meet again? COMPLETE
1. Default Chapter

THIS IS MY FRIENDS STORY I AM POSTING IT ON HER BEHALF And of course I added all of the witty endnotes! (how could you tell?).. well I suppose they weren't exactly witty.  
  
This is the disclaimer LOL I don't want to be the only one who doesn't have one! Sooooooooooooo.. ok I don't own anything in this story except!!!!  
1. Taryn - my kickass character!  
2. My operating system thingy (the concept)  
3. Aaaaaaaaaand the new gundam suit  
  
Yeah so please read and like n review LOL My mate really wants someone to review! You can flame Bt I think I'm just saying that because I want to know what one is.  
  
ON WITH THE STORY! ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ * * ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ = scene or POV change 


	2. Problems

(Notes) there is a disclaimer! its in the first chapter if you didn't read it its your own fault!  
  
As the last of OZ's army fell and the five gundam pilots who had been fighting against it breathed a collected sigh of relief no one knew how important the fight had been. (1)  
  
Heero ran a hand over the side of Wing, laid his head against the smooth polished surface and allowed himself one moment of relaxation. His gundam was his life without what did he have? Nothing. he had nothing. He didn't even have a reason to live, a purpose in life being a pilot and stripped him of normalcy and without it he was defenceless.  
  
He jerked his body upright and mentally scolded himself for relaxing. Relaxing wasn't helping anyone not him not the colonies not anyone. He quickly picked up the cloth he has been using and jumped into Wing's cockpit. He sat in the chair and immediately felt something was different. When he sat down he usually felt a cold sensation like someone tapping into him but today it was different. It was like he was sitting in any other chair, the sense of having someone else there was gone and it scared Heero more than he liked to admit.  
  
He looked at the familiar dashboard and felt himself relax involuntarily at the feeling it gave him to be inside his gundam. Suddenly he noticed a little flashing light he had never seen before. It was green and flashed on and on at regular intervals. It was not marked and had no label and he could not remember being told what it did.  
  
He immediately decided to visit J and sped off before any of the other pilots had time to notice.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ * * ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Outside the tent that the pilots had pitched together Duo, Trowa, Quatre and Wufei surveyed Heero. "He should sit down and rest, or at least have  
something to eat. He's been up 37 hours." Said Quatre  
  
"Well its Heero what do you expect? He wont let himself rest until he is utterly exhausted." Countered Wufei   
  
"Dude. He should chill, working himself like this isn't helping anyone, he's more likely to kill someone with Wing if he falls asleep at the controls then if he sleeps and tries when he's fully rested." Was Duos reply.  
  
They continued to argue amongst themselves about whether Heero should rest or not until Wing suddenly took off. They all immediately jumped to their feet and ran across to their waiting gundams.  
  
"What the hell is this" said Duo who got there first lifting his foot out of the pearly substance that now coated the floor.  
  
"I have no idea but it seems to be coming from all four of our gundams. maybe that's why Heero took off, if so lets follow and see what he's doing about it." Said Quatre.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ * * ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
As Heero neared Dr J's safe house he immediately set about making sure he was perfect. He knew Wing was looking good and it was up to him to handle and land it perfectly.  
  
This accomplished he jumped down from the cockpit and made for the door. His ears picked up the sound of the others approaching and a scowl covered his face. They didn't know about Dr J and for them to have followed him angered him.  
  
It was his business not theirs, why had they followed him?  
  
He hadn't asked them to, he hadn't given them permission so why had they come?  
  
He quickly reverted his face back to a blank mask and walked across the concrete to the door. As he entered J appeared from a nearby door and said, "I've been expecting you."  
  
I said NOONE that includes me! ^_^ 


	3. Revelations

As they landed on the hard concrete of the building Duo, Quatre, Wufei and Trowa looked around the damp dreary concrete building and quickly made their way towards the door. Duo entered first and walked into the corridor. As he walked he noticed a slightly acidic smell and damp patches on the otherwise blank walls. He was aware of the others following him and of muffled voices coming from the end of the passage. As he walked Heero appeared from a door at the end closely followed by a man Duo had never seen before. The man and Heero walked straight past the group of pilots with only Heeros slight head inclination to tell them to follow. They followed in silence watching the strange man who Heero seemed to be at ease with which in its own right seemed strange, as Heero usually was always standoffish and closed. (1)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ * * ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Heero followed J out onto the concrete to where he stood in front of Wing. He then watched in confusion as he started running his hands over the green bubble on the front of it and mutter under his breath. J then stood up and said "Its time". The rest of the pilots stood behind Heero in silent support as J got into the cockpit and started pushing buttons in what seemed like a totally random order. Heero stood trying to keep his true feelings under wraps. He hated anyone touching Wing whether it was a fellow pilot or the maker of his gundam.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ * * ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Hey erm, you, what is this stuff coming out of our gundams?" piped Duo wanting to know what was up with his gundam. J stopped what he was doing and ran over to the other pilots gundams followed by the pilots themselves. "You have all passed. You don't need them so they have been liquidated but the original cant be liquidated she's a person you cant just kill off a human being . especially as we can use her." "What are you talking about dude?" Duo said cutting off J's ramblings. J just looked up annoyed at being interrupted and jumped(2) back into Wing completing the combination of buttons and jumping out again. He then motioned for them all to gather and pointed towards the large green bubble. Heero watched as his gundams chest bubble detached itself and feel to the floor where it cracked and something or someone fell out accompanied with a lot of clear liquid. J ran towards the thing on the floor but before he got there a head rose and stared at him stopping him in his tracks.  
  
If I want Heero to be comfortable with J then he can be. SO THERE!! (2) He can bloody well jump if I say he did! ... he was excited. 


	4. Disorientation

The face that peered out for behind a curtain of dark hair was that of a girl around 15 years of age. She looked confused and very scared but then again wouldn't you be if you just fell out of a bubble practically naked in front of a group of people you'd never seen before? She looked around obviously very disorientated and tried to stand.  
  
She immediately dropped back down to her hands and knees and vomited the same clear substance that came out of the bubble all over the floor. She was dressed only in only simple white clothing that was obviously made for a child much smaller than she.  
  
She continued to whimper and tried again to stand but this time just before she fell Quatre ran forwards and caught her. As soon as he touched her she collapsed into his arms. Quatre looked around in panic and shouted at J to get over here and help.  
  
Instead of J moving Heero walked forward scooped the girl up out of Quatre's arms into his own, turned and walked off back into the building. The rest of the pilots stood there in shock. Usually Heero would never have picked up someone and tried to help them he kept himself to himself and looked after only one person. Himself.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ * * ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Who is she?" asked Duo.  
  
"It's a very long story . Her name is Taryn. She's my .. Daughter well I say daughter but really she's my experiment. I made her. She's got some of my DNA and the DNA of lots of different people she also has some of Heero's to make sure they would bond that's why he's looking after her because in a way he's looking after a piece of him. She's needed to work the wing system, without her it would be like any other piece of basic machinery." "She joins you with it you and the machine become one by using her. I found it worked so well clones were made of Taryn and sent to the makers of all your gundams. They installed it in your gundams and added a clone." "Then when you passed the point when you didn't need them anymore they were liquidated, but Wing had the original and I couldn't just kill a person off so she lives."(1)  
  
As the pilots turned their attention away from J and walked towards the door that Heero had taken Taryn through. When they got to the main room they saw Heero standing beside a table which he had laid Taryn on just staring at her. It was strange watching him as he seemed to wrapped up in his own thoughts to notice them. Slowly he brought his hand up and brushed her hair away from her face. All of the other pilots gaped at Heero for displaying such a gentle tender gesture. He heard them and pulled his hand away and sat on a chair far away from Taryn.  
  
Duo cleared his throat in the silence which followed before saying "She cant stay in those clothes I have a spare T-shirt with me and Heero you have some spare jeans don't you? I know they wont fit very well and that my shirt has a picture of Deathscythe on it but its better than what she's wearing now." "I agree, I will send her shopping for her own clothes as soon as she has settled in more." Answered J. Suddenly a bleeping sound resonated around the room. J ran across the room and picked up the handset. "Hello? Yes yes they are here . of course . ok .. Yes I will tell them . no its ok . yes . Taryn is out so they all passed. she's ok . yes . they will be there in under an hour. Ok .. bye."  
  
He replaced the handset and turned to face the pilots and said  
  
"Your needed in Japan. There is a large nuclear warhead being transported and we have been informed that OZ plan to intercept and steal it to use against the colonies."  
  
With this all five pilots literally sprinted from the room giving Taryn only a small glance over their shoulders before they tore out the door and took off in their gundams for Japan.  
  
(1) He could have morals you know! He doesn't have to kill off people and hey. she is related! 


	5. Welcoming party

A week had passed when the pilots returned to J's safe house.  
  
At first only Heero was going to return but the pilots all wanted to see Taryn so they all went back.  
  
They landed on the concrete and walked over to the door. As soon as they pushed it open their ears were assaulted with heavy metal rock coming from the main laboratory.  
  
Duo sang along to it and Heero looked indifferent but Trowa, Quatre and Wufei covered their ears with identical looks of pain crossing their faces. They pushed the door to the main laboratory open and were confronted with the sight of well. Nothing.  
  
A stereo was playing loudly in the corner but that was it. Quatre ran over and turned the stereo off causing an eerie silence to descend on the building broken only by a "HEY" coming from behind and partly underneath one of the many machines littering the lab.  
  
A masked face closely followed this cry. That was until the welding mask was removed and a pair of emerald green eyes appeared shrouded in a short choppy bob of dark hair with the occasional purple stripe framing a pixie like face. A cheeky smile appeared on the said face and a hand streaked with grease was proffered to the pilots.  
  
"Taryn, pleased to meet yas!". The girl said surveying the open mouthed crowd in front of her.  
  
Their minds were racing.. Last time they had seen her she had had long matted hair her eyes had been closed and her clothes were. well. practically non-existent.  
  
Now she stood before them at about 5 ft 5 inches dressed in a short tartan skirt, chunky black boots, more bracelets then they could care to count and what looked like the remains of Duo's Deathscythe T-shirt. Only without sleeves plus a lower neckline and instead of sides it was done up with cord. "Is that my T-shirt?" asked Duo.  
  
"Yup! I liked it so I thought I'd customise it. You have good style" Taryn replied. "Yeah you know what the picture is?" He continued as she shook her head. "It's my gundam Deathscythe."  
  
" Really? I'm so sorry. God I should have asked you first! Ah man I'm really sorry" the look on her face as she said this made Duo want to laugh.  
  
He DID have another one and besides it looked good on her. "Ahh its fine. I have another" he replied. "So where did you get the money for the rest of it?"  
  
"J gave me money. I couldn't wear those white rags anymore it just wasn't becoming" she said gesturing wildly with her hands as she spoke.  
  
"And you chose to buy these because?" asked Duo. As he said this he noticed he was the only one who had spoken to Taryn so far and glanced around.  
  
What he saw cracked him up. All of the other four pilots stood open-mouthed staring at Taryn. As he caught Heero's eye Heero immediately changed back to his blank impassive face and turned his face away from Duo.  
  
Trowa and Wufei just closed their mouths and glared at Duo as if daring him to say something. Quatre just grinned and blushed.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ * * ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
She looked just as she had before she has been called into action. She was his best friend but she didn't even know it.  
  
They had spent the first 10 years of their lives like brother and sister, which in fact they near enough were.  
  
They had been inseparable and as soon as one of them was out of training the others teacher was pestered until the other was let out. The two of them shared everything.  
  
Him in his shorts and sleeveless T-shirts with his shock of dark hair and cobalt eyes, her with her shock of dark hair and glittering emerald eyes in her identical clothing. Well it has been identical until they had had a fight one-day and she had ripped the bottom off the shorts and cut up her T- shirt and threaded it together with her bootlaces.  
  
Just as she had now done with Duos Deathscythe T-shirt. Everyone thought she had just made this personality up but in fact she was just dressed near enough as close to how she could last remember to be dressed be it subconscious or otherwise.  
  
Then one day she had just disappeared.  
  
He had woken up and swung himself over the side of the bunk bed hung upside down and pulled the covers away knowing how much it annoyed Taryn. But when he had the bed was empty. He had jumped down and felt the pillow. It was cold.  
  
So she had been gone a while then. He had ran from the room wearing his regulation navy pyjamas and gone from room to room calling her name. It was only half five in the morning and there were a couple of hours before everyone else got up.  
  
Because he and Taryn were forced to behave like adults all of the time whilst under the eye of their trainers and they were not allowed outside of the complex they had put aside a few hours every morning to talk and play and act like the children they were.  
  
His voice had been hoarse from shouting her name and he had covered every inch of the base he and Taryn had access to.  
  
He collapsed on the floor and cried. He cried for his only friend and ally in the world that was forcing him to carry responsibilities he should never have to carry. That was one of the last times he cried.  
  
When he was finally found he struggled, screamed, cried and due to his training he was hard to control so in the end they had tranquillised him with a dart as they couldn't get near enough to use anything else.  
  
3 people had already died trying.(1)  
  
Then they put him solitary confinement until the day his shouting stopped.  
  
Heero shook his head to disperse the memories and regained his usual expression.  
  
(1) He IS the perfect soldier you know! 


	6. Suprises

J entered the room behind them and Taryn smiled warmly at him.  
  
Duo was surprised by her warmth and friendliness.  
  
If he had woken up and been told he was a genetic creation and had been covered in goo for god knows how long he would not have been able to come up with a brand new personality, smiled and been happy.  
  
He would probably have become a paranoid freak who hated all people and that was the best-case scenario the worst was not even worth contemplating.  
  
"How's it going J-Man?" asked Taryn.  
  
"I'm fine.. I have a surprise for you." He made quotation marks with his fore and middle fingers round the word surprise.  
  
"Really? KOOL!! Lead the way J-Man" said Taryn.  
  
Taryn and the boys followed J out of the room, further down the corridor and into a very dimly lit room.  
  
"Sooooooooo .. Where's that surprise you promised me? Eh? I cant see a thing in here!" piped up Taryn.  
  
Suddenly the lights came up and there in the centre of the room bathed in light was a gundam.  
  
It was obviously new judging by the shininess and the colour definition.  
  
It was the same hieght as all the other gundams and was painted black and purple and was kitted out with 2 vulcans a beam sabre a buster rifle and what looked like some homing missiles. Duo whistled his appreciation.  
  
Taryn didn't show the same appreciation.  
  
There were about 2 seconds of silence before Taryn screamed and fell to the floor screaming and screaming.  
  
She looked up and her eyes had gone completely black and she screamed and clawed at the floor shouting,  
  
"No, no, I don't want to, leave me alone, not again, leave me in peace, go away, please just go, leave me, HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEERO!!"  
  
At the last echoing scream of Heero's name she tipped over backwards and the only thing that stopped her head from cracking open on the floor was Heero. He had stepped forward and caught her resting her head in his lap as she collapsed and muttering soothing words to her.  
  
The rest of the boys and J looked on in shock unaware of the turmoil inside Taryns head.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ * * ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
She was back in the base. Something was poking her. A young man in a mask stood over her and prodded her gently again.  
  
She sat up in bed and hit her head on a hand hanging down from the bed above. She tugged on it and heard Heero groan and pull it away and back up into his bed.  
  
She suppressed a giggle and looked up at the man in the mask. "I have a surprise for you" he said and stupidly she had thought it was a good surprise.  
  
She had noticed they had been treating her differently. The lessons she usually had were the same as Heero's but lately they had been getting her to try and do things with her mind by linking her up to machines and things.  
  
At first she had been scared but when they started giving her lollipops she would sit there for hours not moving and trying her hardest just in case they had an extra.  
  
The young man took her to a big room and in the middle was a big shiny . thing. She didn't know what it was but it kind of looked like a giant transformer. transformers were Heero's favourite toys(1).  
  
She had then been given some clothing to wear which she didn't really want to put on it was pure white and was to big for her but the man had shouted at her and she had had no choice.  
  
Then they strapped her down which was something they had never done before so she started crying.  
  
Then when they started pushing probes into her brain she began to scream and her last dying scream before she was sedated was for her best friend Heero.  
  
Taryn woke up to a sea of faces.  
  
Heero.  
  
She remembered him.  
  
She could see those eyes from her childhood staring down at her in the face of an older boy but she knew it was the same boy.  
  
She sat up and wrapped her arms around him begging him not to let them take her again, crying against his chest.  
  
Heero could feel the eyes of everyone in the room burning into the top of his head as he lent his cheek onto the top of Taryns head.  
  
Only he understood why warm tears were running down his chest and why she was begging.  
  
But he needed to know her full story what had happened to her the day she disappeared. Heero pried her face away from his chest to face him and saw a look he remembered.  
  
The first time she had been late to a meeting she had had the same look. Utter terror glazed her eyes.  
  
"What's wrong?" he asked her. For once dropping the mask that held his voice emotionless.  
  
"I don't want to be put into that again please don't let them put me in there again Heero" she begged. "  
  
I'm not going to let them. You're safe. No one will hurt you again." He replied staring at J in defiance daring him to say anything.  
  
"The gundam is for you Taryn. It is for you to pilot as these boys do. You will not be used. You will be free as they are. Please we need you." Was all J said before leaving the room.  
  
Duo looked at Heero and Taryn. Man it sucked. One girl who looked like she could actually be fun enough and individual enough for him the only one who he could be completely honest with. And she was already claimed by his best mate.  
  
He was immediately ashamed of his thoughts. She must have been through hell and all he could think about is having a girlfriend.  
  
And besides it was good that there was someone who provoked a reaction in Heero even if he would like it to be someone else.  
  
(1) Who says Heero can't have toys! grrrrrrrrrrrrr 


	7. Acceptance

It was strange seeing Heero holding some one and looking comfortable and at peace. Usually if anyone so much as touched him Heero was 50 metres away within seconds.  
  
Safety. That's what Taryn was feeling. She remembered the arms she was currently in well. So many times she had run to them or they had helped her up or swung her round.  
  
This gundam had triggered memories that had been lost whilst she was part of Wing but the shock she had got had shown them to her clear as day.  
  
How could she have forgotten Heero? It must of hurt him when she hadn't recognised him earlier. What had happened since she last saw him?  
  
He was taller. and broader but his heart was cold. He had stopped caring. But the old Heero was showing through again.  
  
A side of Heero that the other pilots had never seen before, a side he had deadened.  
  
She wanted to giggle at the absurdity of it all.  
  
To him she had simply disappeared. He woke up and she was gone. They wouldn't have told him anything. They would have used his pain against him to make him the ultimate soldier.  
  
She raised her head slightly and looked into his bright blue eyes. Eyes that smiled down at her though lurking behind it were uncertainty and pain.  
  
She heard a cough behind her and Heero's head snapped up his eyes glaring at the source all smiles and friendliness gone. She stood up slowly with his help and glanced over again at the gundam.  
  
It was hers, it felt weird just to say it let alone believe it. She wouldn't be a part of it anymore. She would be a pilot of it and a damn good one at that.  
  
Heero made sure she was steady before walking over to the gundam and casting a critical eye over it.  
  
He then jumped into the cockpit and out of sight of the others. He sat at the controls and well just sat.  
  
His mind was going into overdrive.  
  
She had been taken, drugged and put into a gundam, no. not A gundam. HIS gundam against her will. She had merged with him and created an integral link between man and machine.  
  
The day he had stopped screaming was the day he vowed to stop caring. And he had kept to it as best he could.  
  
Sure he felt a bond with the other pilots, Duo mostly and of course with Wings creator J but that was about it.  
  
No one else he let even close to him and even with the people he felt he had bonded to he never gave himself away, never let himself be vulnerable.  
  
He never wanted to feel that pain again and friendship or love could cause his death.  
  
But. every time he looked at her he felt like a 10-year-old again. He felt like playing games and being carefree and sleeping soundly in his bed without having to worry about if he would wake up or not.  
  
He looked down at the control panel and saw splashes of water from his tears. His only weakness was back and this time she wasn't going anywhere. Strangely he was happy.  
  
Duo looked at Taryn as Heero scrambled into her gundam.  
  
She had regained her composure quickly in relation to the situation she had just recounted.  
  
The smile was back on her face. Though it was strained as her flashback had drained a lot of her energy but it was there. Her legs suddenly gave way from beneath her and with Heero being absent Duo rushed forward to catch her stopping her from hitting the cold tiles.  
  
She was soft to the touch, her skin smooth and warm. And she weighed very little. Probably due to the fact she was living off goo for god knows how long.  
  
Her hair tickled his nose so he turned her round slightly.  
  
Her face looked up at him with relief and hands slowly crept around his waist to firmly anchor her to him.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ * * ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Heero needed time to think. After he had caught her he had rushed off to the gundam again.  
  
He swung himself up into the cockpit and it didn't look like he was coming out for a while.  
  
Suddenly Taryn's knees buckled beneath her and as she closed her eyes waiting for the thud as her body hit the floor she found it never came. She felt a pair of arms encircle her once more yet as she was turned round she realised they weren't Heero's. They belonged to the other pilot. Duo.  
  
He was smiling at her and his eyes sparkled.  
  
His hands were warm around her waist and he smelled of motor oil, sandalwood and something she couldn't place, something unique to him.  
  
She leant against his chest and looked at the gundam. No her gundam.  
  
She would have to give it a name but how do you name a gundam? It's not like a pet or a child it's a killing machine.  
  
Ralph, that's what you name a killing machine. You can talk about it in public without causing suspicion and it's a friendly name and that's what she wanted her gundam to be, a friend.  
  
And with all the other weird and wonderful names being thrown about Ralph suited it just fine. 


	8. Ralph

"Ralph" she said.  
  
Duo thought she had gone mad. "No I'm Duo".  
  
"Hee hee I know you are, Ralph is my gundam" she said smiling up at him.  
  
"Ralph?" questioned Duo before he almost collapsed on the floor with laughter.  
  
"Yes RALPH!!! What's wrong with Ralph?" she asked.  
  
"Well. nothing I suppose its just most of our gundams have meaningful names" said Duo.  
  
"Yes but Ralph is meaningful... it's a happy name and I think it suits him and me just fine" she said sticking her tongue out at him.  
  
"Yeah it does. It suits you to a T" Duo laughed.  
  
"I know so stop laughing at me" were Taryn's final words before the newly named Ralph decided to eject Heero out of it forcefully.  
  
He went flying out of it and right into where the two of them were standing, though by landing in a beautifully executed roll and stand combo looked like it had merely been a shortcut.  
  
Suddenly J reappeared at the door and said "Ahh your not Taryn I thought it had malfunctioned and thrown Taryn out".  
  
"Well it didn't it was me." said Heero.  
  
"Well only Taryn can stay in there for a long period of time.. It's a new safety measure so that people can't tamper with it or steal it or anything." J said before once again making to leave the room.  
  
The other pilots followed him slowly out of the room leaving only Duo and Taryn still standing in each other's arms.  
  
Heero watched them as he left noticing the way they stood together. It was so natural like they had been doing it all their lives. He didn't mind it at all she was like a sister to him and Duo was the nearest thing he had to a friend. He thought they looked good together.  
  
Taryn slowly turned in Duos arms and started walking unsteadily towards the door that Heero had left through with Duo making sure she didn't fall.  
  
The next morning J summoned the pilots to his lab.  
  
Taryn wasn't allowed to go and so instead went to see Ralph.  
  
As she walked down the corridor she remembered how Duo had helped her walk down here his hands on her back steadying her and ready to catch her should she fall.  
  
She felt like she had known him forever even though it had only been a few days.  
  
She had talked to the other pilots when they had gone back to the common room to relax.  
  
Well in theory it was to relax but Heero just worked, Trowa sat staring silently out of the window and wasn't a good converser being the "King of one word answers" as he had been dubbed by Duo.  
  
Wufei spoke a bit but wanted to meditate and so all that was left was Duo and Quatre.  
  
Quatre seemed nice, a tad to nice but nice all the same. He had strong morals and enjoyed debating a lot, Duo seemed the only one who you could muck around with and a cushion fight had caused the bond between herself and him to strengthen. 


	9. Owch

When she came to the room that contained Ralph she still felt a sudden rush of nausea and flashbacks to litter her mind but she pushed them aside and continued over to Ralph.  
  
She ran her hand over the side and marvelled and the smooth cool surface.  
  
The cockpit called to her but she was wearing a skirt and didn't feel like trying to hoist herself up if one of the guys were about to enter or there was a camera somewhere which there no doubt was.  
  
She was about to give up and go change when Ralph lowered a hand towards her. S  
  
he stepped onto it and was taken until level with the cockpit. The hand then lowered and assumed its previous position.  
  
As Taryn stood there trying to work out what had happened J ran in.  
  
"I saw you on the screen, the gundam he.. he .. just lowered and you just stood and raised and .. low.. lowered and how did you do that?"  
  
"Ralph" Taryn said.  
  
"Ralph?" answered J.  
  
"Yes Ralph . my gundam.. I named it Ralph .. now don't start I've been through this with Duo and I know you guys like your big posh meaningful names that only you understand and all that but I like Ralph." She answered before taking in a deep lungful of air.  
  
"Ok ok calm down Ralph is fine. I'm more interested in how it moves without anyone in the cockpit," replied J before sticking his head inside the cockpit.  
  
Taryn stood inside the cockpit watching J poke around wit Ralph's control panel.  
  
It was strange being inside her gundam and she inched past J to sit in her chair. As she sat down the safety harness strapped her without her touching anything.  
  
She smiled in delight at the shocked look on J's face. Obviously this had never happened before.  
  
Sitting in Ralph felt so natural and running her fingers over the control panel before her she could feel the power and energy.  
  
J suddenly jumped out and Ralph got to his feet without Taryn pushing a thing.  
  
She heard shouts from below as the other pilots and J ran about.  
  
She heard a crashing sound, which she put down to Ralph's head going through the roof and watched as pieces of the roof fell down onto the guys below.  
  
A sudden wave of fear ran through her body, she couldn't control Ralph she didn't even know how to pilot it properly.  
  
As she sat there panicking Ralph bent down and picked something up from the floor and bought it to the cockpit hatch.  
  
Duos voice came muffled through the hatch telling her to open it. It suddenly slid open and Duo entered.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~***~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Seeing J sprint from the room and enter another room where a gundam was working without input was something you didn't see every day.  
  
Duo had immediately followed J into the room where Ralph was. He had stood by the door and watched as J jumped into the cockpit and then a few minutes later when Duo was about to join him jumped back out again.  
  
He then ran across to Duo and asked him to go and get a list of things.  
  
As he was reeling them off Duo lost concentration as the gundam behind J started to stand. It was amazing.  
  
It wasn't like he had never seen one stand before but watching Ralph stand and knowing Taryn was piloting it was awe inspiring she had only just started to learn and already she could balance the weight sufficiently to make it stand.  
  
The one flaw in this was when the roof was shattered as Ralph's head disappeared through it. The rest of the pilots had ran into the room and were standing around mouths open... even Heero.  
  
J was running muttering to himself and Duo was just trying to talk to J.  
  
Suddenly Ralph's hand swept down and picked Duo up.  
  
This was surprising in the least but then being lifted to the cockpit and the door to slide open to show a very harrowed Taryn was beyond belief.  
  
"Careful Duo or Ralph will eject us bothhhaaaaaaaaargggggghhhhhhhh" screamed Taryn as she and Duo were launched across the room.  
  
She watched almost is slow motion ad Duo smacked into the wall then fell to the floor whilst she was caught by Ralph.  
  
She ran to the edge of Ralph's palm as he placed her on the floor and then ran over to Duo who was already surrounded by the other pilots.  
  
She took his head and cradled it in her lap. His breathing was shallow and blood flowed from his nose and head.  
  
Heero picked Duo out of her lap and carried her into the lab followed by a sombre looking crew of pilots. J got ready to operate.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~***~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
As he carried Duo to the operating room he could feel his own heartbeat speeding up and his stomach being tied up in knots.  
  
Duo was his best friend and in some ways his only friend. He was the only one who seemed to bother with Heero whereas the others just kept themselves to themselves.  
  
He was the only person who could make him laugh and that in itself was an achievement.  
  
Taryns heart looked like it had broken the minute Duo had hit the wall and was running along right beside Duo her face was white as a sheet.  
  
It scared Heero that he was now emotionally attached to two people... who obviously liked each other. Gave him a gooseberry status but he didn't care.  
  
"OW I have a cracking headache and I think someone's snapped me in half! Duo mumbled and he awoke to find Taryns concerned face staring down at him.  
  
"Thank god your ok!" Shouted Taryn before throwing herself on Duo causing him to cry out in pain.  
  
"Oh I'm so sorry I'm just so glad your ok" Taryn said straightening up and trying to look dignified.  
  
Duo smiled at her but is smile soon turned into a grimace as the pain came rushing back.  
  
"Ah man I'll go get J" Taryn said before rushing from the room. 


	10. Boredom

It had been a week since Duos "accident" and whilst the rest of the pilots excluding Taryn who was still learning to control Ralph, Duo had been stuck in the safe house.  
  
If Taryn had been about it wouldn't nearly of been so bad but with her learning to use Ralph and the technology J had replaced the old with she was very tired when she finished. Because of her link with Ralph, J had taken out all the old controls and just placed a more advanced version of a virtual reality game in.  
  
It meant Taryn controlled Ralph with her mind and didn't rely on a control panel. It also meant that when she had finished a session her mind was in bits and all she could do was sleep or stay awake and be a vegetable.  
  
When she had come running in with the news Duo had been so happy for her but now he wished she was just normal so she could be with him... but he knew that he was just being selfish.  
  
As to why Ralph was amazingly doing things because of Taryns mind they now knew.  
  
When Taryn had been in Wing she had become part of the system and that same system was in Ralph.  
  
So just as her mind had helped all the other pilots it was now helping her but because she was conscious and it was like having two Taryns (one in bubble one piloting) the effect was doubled.  
  
This meant her gundam was a lot lighter than the others and piloted a lot better. It also meant she was the only one who could pilot it or even move it and if she died Ralph would self-destruct.  
  
It was boring being stuck in the safe house day after day.  
  
Duo could watch TV or play pool or play one of the consoles but still he was bored. Daytime TV was ok to an extent but after a while it grated on his nerves.  
  
The games he had completed one after the other till none were left and pool was no fun alone. He once tried to go for a walk but J's security measures nearly killed him.  
  
He wasn't allowed to go out in his gundam because of the pins in his back and the cast on his leg. If he got into any trouble he would be an easy target. So day after day he just did nothing.  
  
A few times he saw Taryn and if it was in the morning they could have a quick chat which Duo treasured but if it was in the evening Taryn would look at him blankly and almost run to her room and her bed.  
  
A few times he had found her asleep on the floor and such times he carried her to her room an laid her on the bed. He also watched her for a while. She looked so peaceful yet completely exhausted.  
  
The mental strain of having to pilot a thing like Ralph took a lot out of her and her mind had to be trained to take it.  
  
He had been stuck in the safe house a month when she cracked.  
  
She had appeared late on night and slipped silently into his room. He had awoken to her lying beside him on the bed crying her eyes out and sobbing.  
  
He had sat up and taken her in his arms and rocked her until they had both fallen asleep. He had woken to a hell of a backache and so soon after his "accident" could not be good. But when he had looked down it had all been worth it.  
  
She lay in his arms with her head resting against his chest, fingers interlocked with his sleeping peacefully. He watched her until a presence at the doorway caught his attention.  
  
It was Heero.  
  
He motioned for Duo to come with him and Duo had to comply Duo looked up at Heero.  
  
He had an expression for once... OK it was the second time Duo had ever seen an expression on his face, the first was when he had carried Taryn into the safe house.  
  
Unfortunately he didn't look happy.  
  
Duo mentally prayed "Dude up there if your listening don't let me die in the next 10 minutes at the hands of a very pissed off Heero. over n out" before he slid out from underTaryn and followed Heero out of the room.  
  
The moment the door had closed behind he Heero had Duo by his shirt and pinned to the wall.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*****~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
To open the door to see Taryn lying in Duos arms was strange for Heero.  
  
Duo looked so happy and Taryn seemed perfectly content.  
  
He saw Duo glance up and knew he had to speak to him.  
  
He gestured for Duo to come out and watched as Duo slipped out from the bed and padded over to him but not before he made sure Taryn was warm and covered.  
  
As soon as Duo left the room Heero did the only thing he thought would make Duo listen and take heed.  
  
After pinning him against the wall Heero fixed his most menacing look upon his face and said, "Taryn means a lot to me, she's like a sister, she was my best friend as a child and she knows things about me no one else does. I'm happy to see her like in you and you in her but if you hurt her in anyway there will be hell to pay. I will track you down and kill you even if it kills me to. There will be no escape," before he turned and stalked off down the corridor.  
  
As he turned the corner he felt himself smile.  
  
It had been a long time since he had last smiled but seeing them together and knowing he had protected her as much he could and that they may both be happy made him smile.  
  
A noise from around the next corner wiped it off and no one had seen it but Heero at least knew he could still smile. 


	11. Disaster

Taryn woke up alone in Duos bed.  
  
She remembered running out of the training session after losing control of Ralph and straight to Duos room.  
  
She needed comfort and even if the other pilots had been there she still would have ran to Duo.  
  
He had been so willing to comfort her. His chest had been warm against her cheek and his arms cradling her gave her hope.  
  
To be held and comforted when her mind and body was shattered was such a relief and she had cried her self to sleep whilst Duo rocked her in his arms.  
  
Now his bed was empty but she was tucked in and the bed was made around her so she knew he hadn't just ran from her.  
  
She heard some voices outside so got to her feet and went to the door.  
  
She heard Heero warning Duo that if he hurt her he was dead which made Taryn smile even in the state of exhaustion she was in.  
  
She saw Duo nearing the door so stepped back but not quickly enough and Duo ran straight into her and they both landed on the bed Duo atop of Taryn.  
  
They were both fully dressed well by fully Duo was wearing sweatpants and a t-shirt and she was in her training gear but she could still feel the heat of his body through their clothes.  
  
Their eyes were locked and their bodies were still, eyes searching for an answer.  
  
He found it and lowered his lips to hers. Her eyes fluttered closed as his hands crept onto her waist. His mouth was locked against hers kissing with a passion she had never felt.  
  
She had to get out of there.  
  
She pushed him off and bolted from the room tears running down her face. He sat on the bed in shock before walking to the shower with tears that matched hers.  
  
She ran until the tears blurred her vision so much she couldn't see. Then she slid to the floor and cried until she could cry no more.  
  
Why had she run?  
  
She knew why she had run she'd got scared again.  
  
Whenever she got scared she ran.  
  
She wanted to go back but she'd probably ruined it all now. She had never been kissed and Duo was well. Duo and she wanted to go back and apologise and try and make it all better.  
  
She couldn't lose Duo but then again maybe she had lost him already. She stood and walked to her bedroom. She would leave tomorrow.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*****~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
She was gone.  
  
And he was left sitting on the bed the warmth of her mouth still fresh is his mind. He could still feel the softness of her skin beneath his touch and he could still smell her scent lingering.  
  
Should he go after her?  
  
No. she probably didn't want to talk to him.  
  
He thought he had seen the same lust and hunger in her eyes as he knew were in his. But maybe he was wrong and now he had screwed everything up.  
  
He would find her tomorrow apologise and leave before he did anymore damage.  
  
He slowly walked towards the bathroom battling the tears. 


	12. Seperation

The spent the whole day staying out of Duos way. Whenever she saw him she walked in the opposite direction. They didn't speak, acknowledge or look at each other.  
  
At about 3 o clock J summoned Heero to his office and Taryn went to.  
  
Heero was to be sent to a large military base to infiltrate and then destroy it. She was going with him, he didn't need her as it was a straightforward mission but Duo due to his injuries couldn't leave and she had to get away from him.  
  
Heero had looked puzzled when she had asked but had agreed to have her come along anyway.  
  
She had tried to cover up her real reasons for going by saying, as it was such a straightforward mission it would help her to use Ralph in a true battle rather than just a simulator.  
  
As she walked across the cold concrete towards her gundam she thought of Duo but just thinking about him hurt.  
  
She loved him.  
  
It was the first time she'd admitted it to herself then without noticing she said it out loud. Then Heeros arms were around her and all she could do was cry.  
  
She knew from the time she had spent with Heero since she had rediscovered him that he was very quiet. He had an air of mystery and a untouchableness.. that he radiated. No one messed with him and even Duo was wary of him.  
  
For him to hug her was the old Heero not the new Heero but maybe it was time more of the old Heero surfaced.  
  
This new Heero was missing the heart and warmth of the old Heero. She missed the old Heero, he had been her best friend and her brother.. non biologically of course.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*****~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Why did she want to come on a mission with him?  
  
What had happened in the few minutes she had been alone with Duo?  
  
Why were they ignoring each other? What had gone wrong?  
  
His thoughts were interrupted as Taryn said "I love him".  
  
Without thinking he wrapped his arms around her and was surprised firstly with his compassion for her and secondly for the warm tears that flowed from her eyes onto his arm.  
  
To hold someone was something Heero hadn't done in a long time. And to hold Taryn again bought a million and one memories rushing into his head.  
  
//////////****\\\\\\\\\\  
  
Taryn on her first day of training when the commander had called her a miserable little brat.  
  
The time he had told her that what she was eating was kittens just to wind her up. It had taken him hours to convince her it wasn't.  
  
When they had had a fight and he had said he hated her.  
  
And all the tears he had cried for her when locked in the cell.  
  
The loneliness he had felt. His heart was laid open and vulnerable. He had screamed her name until he was hoarse.  
  
Finally his heart broke and turned to stone. That was how they had made the perfect soldier. By stealing the one thing he cared about more than his own life and making him believe it was gone forever.  
  
The one thing he thought he could never live without and life forced upon him. They had told him OZ had taken her and so he had used all that anger he felt towards them.  
  
Now that it wasn't OZ who had taken her and she was here had wrong footed him at first but he remembered all the other things they had done and were doing and once again his mind was set.  
  
When she had stopped crying she raised her face to him thanked him and got in her gundam, without once mentioning the reason for her outburst.  
  
Heero shook his head and slowly climbed into Wing. She'd tell him when she was ready.  
  
As they neared the military base they set the gundams down and made to infiltrate the base. They had the floor plans and plans of the airshafts and with the lack of security there seemed to be it looked like it would be a breeze.  
  
How wrong they were.  
  
A/N: Hellooooooo! Right well.... myself and Sarah are feeling kind of sad.... 12 Chapters and only 7 reviews :( Thank you to my reviewers Mysticheero, DarkAngelPearl, Adrelliehs and Blazing Phoenix. To all the rest of you PLEASEEEEE Review!!! I spend time when I should really be doing my A level work writing this story for you :( I won't post another chapter until I get 20 reviews and trust me I have up to chapter 15 written!! Love Claire 


	13. Captured

EARLY CHRISTMAS GIFT FOR MYSTICHEERO!  
  
This chapter is being posted on behalf of mysticheero, as she is our fan and she KICKS ASS! Well. evil chapter this one is quite long I think it's the longest so far. EVERYONE who reads this story is able to review it EVERYONE but until we get 20 reviews u don't get the good stuff. u know the REALLY good angst stuff n the evilness n doomness n love n hate n death n crap. NONE FOR YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!! MWOHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! This also means to you evil people who go oooooooooooo its not rated R I'm not gonna read this UR NEVER GONNA READ THE BEST PART OF THE STORY AND ARE GOING TO RUIN IT FOR EVERYONE ELSE!!!!!!!!! When we get 20 reviews we'll be able to put on like 5 new chapters 5 WHOLE NEW CHAPTERS!!!!!!!! YES 5!!!!! WOOOOOOOOOOO So if you want to read this story and if you have read this story but are to lazy to just click on the little button n review it. THEN YOU DON'T DESERVE TO READ IT!!!!!!!!! Coz Claire worked her ass off on this story for u ppl I. well I didn't do much BUT I DID MORE THEN U I moved it around so its not all scarily in one paragraph n hard to read so ^_^ I think i should stop now n let you read as this is a really good chapter hmmmmmmmm. I think ill put the rating up a notch yes I shall do that Okies then Well enjoy I know mysticheero will  
  
Chapter 12 It started smoothly enough.  
  
They went in via the airshaft and quickly made their way to the main core.  
  
That was when Heero started to get the feeling that something was up. Something wasn't right, he didn't know how to explain it but it wasn't.  
  
It was to quiet and the lack of security was just too lax for a military base.  
  
They got to the main core and he looked about below them.  
  
It was empty and deserted.  
  
He started to turn and push Taryn back but the whole airshaft they were in sealed up at both ends and fell to the floor.  
  
It hurt a lot and Heero could feel a warm trickle of blood making its way down the side of his face. He glanced over to Taryn who gave him a weak smile and a thumbs up.  
  
If he didn't fear for his life he would have smiled at her ironic statement.  
  
He set about cutting a hole in the shaft and before long himself and Taryn were free of the airshaft.  
  
An insane laugh cut through the air before a screen appeared beside them. On it was a silhouette of a person who said only one chilling word ".run."  
  
Heero grabbed Taryn's hand and pulled her over to the doors and through corridor after corridor and door after door until they came to the last one.  
  
Heero let go of Taryn to radio Duo for help the moment he let go she tripped and when he looked back all he could see was a metal door.  
  
He ran over to it and heard Taryn scream in pain inside. Then the same voice that had spoken in the main core spoke directly through the door to Heero "You can never save her . you failed her once and you've failed her again."  
  
He fell back away from the door. From deep inside the complex a klaxon went off and he just sat there. Hundreds of mobile suits were appearing all heading for the boy sitting on the concrete with two tears running down his face.  
  
The pilots lined up and shot but before they could annihilate the boy a gundam appeared.  
  
"GET THE FUCK UP HEERO. SITTING THERE ABOUT TO GET YOURSELF BLOWN TO KINGDOM-COME ISNT HELPING TARYN SO MOVE YOUR FUCKING ASS!!!" Heero laughed at this outburst.  
  
He realised he must look absurd just sitting there laughing with a battle going on around him.  
  
Fail .. Heero never failed he was going to get Taryn and kill the bastard who had taken her. It was true he'd failed her once.  
  
But never again.  
  
Slowly he stood, pulled out his gun aimed it at the fuel tank on the nearest Aries and shot . He was thrown backwards away from the blast and ran towards his hidden gundam Duo shielding him all the way.  
  
He sat in the cockpit and watched as suit after suit and life after life was annihilated by his beam sabre.  
  
Life was a precious thing... if you were anyone but Heero.  
  
He watched a pilot abandoned his suit, coward.. maybe the man thought Heero would pity him... no Heero was past pity.. Heero placed a foot on the man and pushed down slowly.  
  
Even through the metal Heero felt the crunch.  
  
He lifted Wings foot and on the floor was just a bloody pulp and a few rags of clothing. An insane smile crept over Heero's face as the next target presented itself.  
  
Another pilot ejected himself right into Wings beam sabre. The man fell apart as cleanly as you like as if he was made of plastic.  
  
Many men had tried to run from the mighty Wing and its insane pilot but none had made it. So many people had died and more were coming. They were standing in the way of Taryn so they had to be disposed of. And if they chose to run it just made things easier for Heero.  
  
Another pilot ejected and Wing caught him and crushed him in his fist.  
  
Why were all these suits here?  
  
Did they want the pilots?  
  
No. They wanted Taryn.  
  
But how had they known Taryn would come?  
  
Maybe they hadn't, maybe they had been after Heero all the time and this was to fight off the other pilots until Taryn had given herself up to save him?  
  
He knew she would of and if the man who'd taken her was the man he thought it was they'd know she'd do it to.  
  
At last all the suits were gone and all that was left standing was Deathscythe, Wing and the building. All around them was a desolate wasteland covered with fire and shrapnel. Bodies littered it and blood covered every surface. Wing and Deathscythe bent down and yanked the roof off the building.  
  
Every room was empty.  
  
Taryn was gone.  
  
Duh duh duh!!!!!!!!!!!! MWOHAHAHAHA Evil Clairey leaving u in half suspense Hope your all emotionally attached  
  
NO ONE HAS EVER REVIEWED THIS STORY (except the 3 listed above) ME AND CLAIRE HAVE WRITTEN AND POSTED 12 WHOLE CHAPTERS FOR U PPL 12 WHOLE FUCKING CHAPTERS!!!!!!!!!!  
  
To the writers of these stories reviews are the ONLY way that they get the gratification from writing these stories THE ONLY WAY. Reviews are the only reason some people finish their stories. Or even continue writing them I have edited and uploaded 12 chapters in like 2 months Only 2 months written AND uploaded I mean some people take 9 months to add a single chapter (no offence meant) So is 20 reviews so much to ask for 12 complete chapters? Is it really so hard on you people to do this little thing for me and Claire? This tiny ickl teeny little thing Just click on the box Down there | And review the story | It's really not that hard is it? | Heck u can even flame if u want to I DON'T CARE | JUST PLEASE REVIEW | | Sincerely | Your lords and masters V Mithros (Sarah and Claire) 


	14. Hello?

ALRIGHT I give up only 11 reviews ill make it easy on you! When we get 15 reviews I am posting up to chapter 17. we are now on chapter 13. The next chapters are the evil dark evil dark n evil ones! I'm being really nice to you by posting then all at the same time REALLY nice I mean the evil cliffhangers I could ha- *Gets hit over the head by Claire* Sorry bout that she was rambling. again So this is the next chapter the rating is up Your all lucky!!! And with 15 reviews u will get up to chapter 17 So good reading This is 4 u mysticheero MERRY CHRISTMAS!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Watching the door close before her was heartbreaking. He had gone again and she was alone just like before.  
  
Memories came flooding back.  
  
Lying on that table head shaved with wires stuck in every part of her. Wearing clothing that made her look like someone in hospital or a lab experiment. Someone who was about to die.  
  
The lights above were bright and cast shadows over peoples faces. She wasn't tied down she just couldn't move.  
  
A probe was pushed into her ear going deeper and deeper until it hit her ear drum the pain was terrible and she wanted to scream to shout to get up and run. But she couldn't. She remembered hearing echoing screams as Heero tried to find her.  
  
She tried to call out. To call out to Heero who always saved her and made her feel better no matter what the problem was.  
  
But Taryn couldn't move.  
  
She could see and knew what was happening but had no control over her body. Needles were going in and out as they pumped more and more into her.  
  
The room began to glow and then darkness.  
  
Always darkness.  
  
The rod that smacked her across the back of the head awoke her from her memories and the inky darkness that dripped from her eyelids claimed her.  
  
When she came to she was sitting on a concrete floor with her back against a concrete wall. Beyond the tip of her nose was darkness and beyond that was anybody's guess.  
  
She shivered. The clothes she was wearing weren't hers. The suit she used to fly Ralph was gone in its place were a pair of surf shorts and a vest top.  
  
Why out of all the clothes in the world was she wearing these?  
  
She guessed she must be near the sea or someone out there beyond the locked door was a keen surfer. It was disconcerting sitting in the dark wondering if anybody shared her cell with her.  
  
After debating in her mind whether to sit there in silence or speak out lasted for what seemed an eternity.  
  
If there was someone here did she really want to talk to them?  
  
If there was someone there could they help her?  
  
Was something but maybe not someone there?  
  
All these thoughts were chased in and out of her mind until she blurted out "Hello?" no one answered but she repeated herself again. Three times in fact just to make sure.  
  
With there being no one around she decided it was about time she tried to get herself out. She shifted around and found her hands were in a pair of handcuffs that were looped through a metal loop on the wall.  
  
She knew it would hurt but it had to be done.  
  
She closed her eyes and started pushing her thumb against the metal until it popped out of joint. She gasped in pain but quickly pulled her hand out and relocated her thumb. She looked grudgingly at the second before repeating the procedure with the other thumb. Her hands and the back of her head throbbed as she stood up.  
  
She then fell straight back down as the blood had completely drained out of her legs.  
  
She missed knowing someone would catch her.  
  
The strong pair of arms whether they were Heero's or Duo's.  
  
When she had first been reborn into this world completely disorientated Heero had carried her to the table and when she had said his name for the first time since she had been imprisoned she had seen a single tear run down his cheek before she passed out again.  
  
And when she had seen Ralph for the first time and She shook her head to disperse the memories. Time for that later right now she needed out.  
  
With outstretched arms she began to survey the room. First thing she found also was the first thing that bit the dust.  
  
A camera positioned way up in the corner of the room and found itself trampled into the floor. The room had no window a tightly sealed door and the ceiling after careful examination by the jump and feel process was also a no go.  
  
So for want of a better word... bugger.  
  
Love that line How was it Review please!!!!!!!!! 


	15. Thawed

Chapter 14 The two boys stood in front of a table. On it a package made out to "The Pilots".  
  
Inside were Taryns clothes and a letter saying, "She is ours. Give up now."  
  
That was it. There was no way to track her or to make contact with her.  
  
She was gone. The truth was slowly sinking in.  
  
Both Heero and Duo were finding it hard to believe and simultaneously turned away and wiped a tear from their cheek. Soon Duos face was glistening with tears and his eyes had red rims. Inside his heart was breaking. If he hadn't of been so stupid maybe she would be here right now.  
  
Heeros heart had thawed. Ever since Taryn had come back it had been de frosting, it hurt and the loss of Taryn for a second time was affecting him harder than anyone knew.  
  
His heart was shattered into a million pieces and his soul was bent and buckled. The people who did this would pay. In blood.  
  
~~~~~~~~#~~~~~~~~  
  
A noise awake Taryn from her doze. The room was flooded with bright light and immediately after opening them she had just as fast.  
  
Slowly and cautiously she reopened her eyes. First thing she noticed was that her shorts were black and turquoise, second that the vest top she was wearing was white and the third thing was that all the surfaces were lit. The ceiling the floor and all the walls glowed.  
  
She felt like she was in a giant tupperware box and any minute a hand would swoop down and pick her up. Instead the door opened and several uniformed guards and after them it was him.  
  
She jumped to her feet and took up the traditional kung fu stance. Something she had been taught before she was put into Wing. All her old training was coming back to her. Left foot in front of right width in stance weight evenly balanced between with open palms left in front of right.  
  
Just seeing him was making her blood run cold. Memories bombarded her head causing her to sway slightly.  
  
She caught sight of him laughing at her and anger coursed through her veins like fire.  
  
All of the training was coming back to her, her fighting, stealth, firearms, driving and hotwiring vehicles, computer skills she even knew how to fly a plane for gods sake. And all of it was down to him.  
  
She also remembered the resistance training. Resistance to all forms of torture whether it be verbal, sexual or physical. She shuddered in remembrance and glared at him in disgust.  
  
"So ... by the look on your face I'd say you remember me Taryn. I'm the one who made you what you are today. I'm the one who taught you all you know. I'm also the one who controls you and you are my perfect little soldier to do all my bidding although you wont be able to remember all of this nonsense beforehand. They told me I was crazy and that putting you in there was inhumane but they couldn't take you out or else you would die and the gundams would not function. They kicked me out of the alliance and now I bet they wish they hadn't. After I've extracted the relevant facts from your head on all the other pilots I will have you kill them including a certain Heero Yuy. He was MINE, don't they understand. I made him to be the perfect soldier and then they ripped him away from me. And if I can't have him no one can have him. Oh by the way I need that information now so come along and be a good little girl."  
  
"If you think I'm coming with you you've got another thing coming. You ruined my life and Heero's you're just a delusional psychopath! Just get the fuck away from me or I swear to god you will live to regret it." As she said this, his guards formed a barrier in front of him  
  
"Oh really?" he replied.  
  
She looked up at him with eyes as dark as coal and which flashed with anger.  
  
"Oh yeah you are muthafucker ... you are going to pay for what you did to us you son of a..."  
  
Her last words were cut off as a tranquiliser dart imbedded itself into her neck. "Bring her ... when she comes to she'll have a wonderful ... Surprise." 


	16. History

" " means speech  
  
Back at the safe house Heero and Duo were contemplating life without Taryn.  
  
It looked bleak.  
  
Without her laughter and her smile the world was a shit heap. Duo cursed himself for making her cry and run off. If he hadn't she wouldn't have been taken and they would know where she was.  
  
Heero was standing looking darkly at Duo. He had never seen Duo so lifeless and quiet. Usually he didn't shut up and would annoy the other pilots no end but now he seemed like a completely different person in fact he seemed more like Heero than anything else.  
  
"It's all my fault." Chided Duo mentally or so he thought.  
  
"What did you do Baka?"  
  
"I fucked up big time, I kissed her but she ran from me. I didn't even try to sort it out. I just let her run. I'm so sorry Heero." Heero remained silent staring at Duo.  
  
"It's not your fault . he would of got her anyway. And we will find her."  
  
"Yes, we will and then I will leave her alone. She doesn't have to worry about me anymore."  
  
"No" Duo looked up in surprise usually Heero disapproved of anything to do with love "She loves you and you love her. You must stay together."  
  
"Well then . lets go get her," replied Duo thankful for the fact Heero hadn't smashed his face in when he had heard about Taryn.  
  
As they left the room he looked at the blue-eyed pilot and wondered if there wasn't a lot more to Heero Yuy than met the eye. There was also some sort of history with Taryn. She seemed to have an effect on him he had no control over.  
  
They sat at computers hacking into every file in ever database they could. If it was on a computer somewhere they would sure as hell find it . though Duo was starting to crave pizza. The third time his stomach growled accompanied from an death glare from Heero he gave a small sigh of defeat and went to order pizza.  
  
He wandered back into the computer lab holding a pizza box in one hand and a slice in the other. He offered the box to Heero who gave him a look of contempt before turning back to his computer screen. Duo grinned and continued wolfing down pizza as though his life depended on it. Heero glanced at the box the pizza was disappearing into Duo at as very fast rate, man could that boy eat.  
  
Suddenly Duo dropped his pizza smack dab in the middle of his keyboard sending about a million instructions to millions of computers everywhere. As he quickly removed the pizza, with a sheepish grin to Heero who was glaring at him . again, a small box appeared on the screen titled 'Perfect Soldier Candidates'. It was an old file dating back when he must have been small.  
  
He opened it and a picture of Heero stared back at him. But this Heero was aged about 5 and was grinning at the camera with his arms around a girl . "Taryn".  
  
Heero leapt from his chair to over where Duo was sitting and saw the picture. A smile tugged at the corner of his mouth as he surveyed the picture on the screen and a look of remembrance appeared in his eyes.  
  
Flash back He and Taryn had just passed their tests and both had scored extremely highly. Bearing in mind these tests were created for highly trained adult individuals.  
  
They had been called into the office and were given the code names 'Heero and Taryn'. They had also been told of all their responsibilities and it had been quite scary.  
  
When they had left they had both been in quite sombre moods ... until they had got back to their quarters and found Dr J with cake and presents.  
  
They had been very formal presents like weapons, equipment and specialist clothing. The cake was just a plain sponge cake nothing on it nothing in it just plain. Everything was from J and by giving them anything at all had endangered his own job and by the next day he had been fired, the perfect soldiers could care for no one. The next day J had been gone.  
  
The file was old. But held some vital points on Taryns disappearing act first time round. Now Heero and Duo understood all the strange behaviour. The things she had been put through had been horrifying. The goo she had been placed in was the finished result of mass experimental testing.  
  
The first batch had burned her skin and eyes causing her to be blind for over 2 days the next had been fine on the outside but on the inside it ripped the lining off of her throat and stomach and when inhaled caused capillaries in her lungs to rupture.  
  
After that they had got it right and as soon as the body was used to it she had been placed in wing. And if Taryn had died Heero would have taken her place. 


	17. Unwanted

Coming to Taryn realised she was strapped into a chair. Her fingers had each been placed through a loop of metal another of which held her wrist firmly in place. Her neck was also held in place by a metal strap but Taryn could feel a sharp spike resting against the back of her neck.  
  
Bright lights blinded her and her breath misted in front of her very eyes. She was in some sort of giant refrigerator though this held nothing but her. Well that's what she thought until his voice sounded from behind her.  
  
She involuntarily jumped slightly and cringed as a cool hand was placed on her shoulder.  
  
"So you thought you were going to live a nice fairytale life with the pilots did you? Forgot my promise that you would work for me one day? Now then my perfect little soldier ... how's Heero?"  
  
"What did you do to him after you took me ... He's cold and broken and its you fault!!"  
  
" Yes well it seemed you were the only weakness he had and when you abandoned him he lost hope."  
  
"I didn't abandon him! You took me and put me inside Wing! I had no control I had no idea what was happening I was just a child!"  
  
"Yes well you were needed but it'll probably make you feel happier to know that Heero will die ... so he will be at peace. So ... Where is Heero?"  
  
"As if I would ever tell you!"  
  
"Ahh my little soldier ... wrong answer." As he said this he slowly turned a handle, which slowly spread Taryns fingers apart until she let out a gasp.  
  
"Does that hurt my little soldier? I thought you learnt to take pain that was what most of your training went towards this should be nothing to you." Taryn gazed down at her fingers and the blood dripping off the hand rests. Her hands had been torn apart. Between each finger was a rip about 5 centimetres long. She gritted her teeth together.  
  
"Ahh staying silent are we? Ah well I can remedy that" he said before turning the handle a bit more. Again Taryns hands ripped apart but he stopped before any irreversible damage was done.  
  
"Still not talking? Well well well ... lets see what this does." He pulled a lever and the spike sunk itself into the back of her neck and pushed against her nerves. Her body started to twitch unstoppably as it hit the main nerves. All of her body was cramping due to the nerves being played with and the pain was barely bearable. The only thing keeping her silent was her love for the pilots.  
  
She could feel a warm trickle of blood making its way down her back and draining through holes to the floor. Soon the whole floor around Taryn was stained red.  
  
"Still not talking eh? Well ... that will never do ... hmmm what can I do. I know." he whistled to one of the guards before leaving the room.  
  
Taryn lay on the floor blood streaming down her legs bruises left by fingers showed starkly against her skin. The guard stood above her casually doing up his flies and replacing his belt before leaving the room. Taryn tried to stand, the door was open and she could escape but the intensity and brutality of the attack had left her weak and he reappeared at the door a smile on his face. Two guards came in after him and placed her back in the chair.  
  
"So ... feel like talking now?" Taryns slowly shook her head defiant to the last until his hand smacked her round the head and he left the room. What had she done to deserve this? Duo wouldn't want her now she was tainted no one would want her.  
  
She would be alone forever.  
  
She didn't deserve them as friends. She must have done something awful to deserve this but what had she done? It had to be her fault she deserved it. Suddenly the soldier who had just minutes ago brutally raped her came back in and she knew this time she would pass out from the pain.  
  
But before he did anything he pressed his lips against hers and licked her tears and blood from them. The kiss was rough and he bit down hard on her lip causing yet more blood to fall. Then once again he was inside her. Tears streamed down her as she gasped out in pain she remembered him leering at her then ... darkness.  
  
Never had she welcomed it so readily. It was like a pool gently lapping at her toes as she walked deeper and deeper until it flowed over her whole body releasing it, she could go, she was free.  
  
"NO" she heard it, it was him no she was going back no ... No. NO she couldn't go back she wouldn't no not now not after she could be free  
  
"Let me go" she screamed.  
  
"No, I'll never let you go you are mine forever."  
  
We'd like to thank our loyal fans!!! You guys rule Thanks to mysticheero who has reviewed from the very beginning *hands gundam plushie box set!!* Thanks to Autumn-ferris who reviewed every chapter of my story even though it was a bit late but U RULE ANYWAY review her story she's in the same boat as us she has written a REALLY good story but isn't receiving the recognition for her work please read her stories and review them!!! *hands gundam plushie box set!!* Thanks to gundam06serenity who has reviewed lots!!! *hands Heero and Duo plushie* Thanks to lil-jenny u rule girl Thanks to darkangelpearl I love your stories and thanks for reviewing Thanks to everyone else lol I tink you are getting bored now so I shall just list the others you're all great and thanks for reviewing Louise Adrelliehs Blazing phoenix Yaoiyaoiyeah And even shadow for his/her "constructive" criticism 


	18. Rescue

As Heero and Duo made their way to the hanger where all the gundams were kept they heard a strange noise. The boys exchanged glances before taking off at a sprint towards the hanger.  
  
When they got there everything looked normal. Heero took out his gun motioned for Duo to check left and he would go right. With his gun aimed about head height he began to make his way around occasionally glancing around to check on Duo.  
  
It was silent and he couldn't see any forced access. He met up with Duo round the other side when suddenly Ralph started moving. It was only a small movement as it probably had been before but it was moving which meant Taryn must have been moving it.  
  
But Taryn wasn't anywhere near them. Suddenly a scream issued from Ralph and it sprang into the air making a gaping hole in the roof. Duo and Heero took off to their gundams and followed Ralph.  
  
Ralph's flying was very erratic and he would suddenly lose altitude and threaten to smash into things though luckily he never did.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~#~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Taryn awoke lying on a metal table. Her limbs were strapped down and her eyelids were heavy. She was staring directly up into a bright light, which was suddenly turned off. Blue spots danced in front of her eyes and her arms strained against the straps to rub them.  
  
Her mind was in bits. Her memory was appearing in bursts causing her a lot of disorientation. As a memory of Heero flashed up she felt a needle sink into her arm and felt light headed as all her memories of Heero in chronological order started flashing through her mind.  
  
No she had to stop before he saw the ones of Heero in Ralph and shouting at Duo. All of the ones he had seen so far were ones he had seen before but if she didn't stop him now she never would.  
  
She squeezed her eyes shut and used all the training she had been given to control Ralph through her mind to get any thoughts of Heero out of there. Suddenly she felt it. Ralph. He was coming. He was close.  
  
Once again she closed her eyes and let her whole body relax and let her mind flow to him.  
  
Ralph's flying suddenly drastically improved and he flew straight to a surf shack perched at the top of a beach. Heero and Duo jumped out of Wing and Deathscythe and watched as Ralph smashed his fist straight through the shack and then stop.  
  
What had happened? He had just stopped was Taryn dead? No if she was Ralph would have exploded she must be alive but unconscious and unable to use her mind.  
  
Duo glanced at Heero, well tried to in fact the place that Heero had been occupying was empty and said pilot had just jumped straight into the newly made hole. Duo grabbed a couple of guns out of Deathscythe and with a sigh followed him down.  
  
She was here she had to be ... but where. Heero lightly ran down the corridor Ralph had smashed into and glanced round the corner. A dozen men were bearing down on him. He turned and ran straight into Duo who had followed him silently.  
  
The pilots hid in the only place they could and opened the door to the refrigeration room.  
  
Duo gagged as he entered the room. His hand rushed to cover his mouth and nose as his eyes darted around the room. The floor was covered in blood and a metal chair stood in the centre of the room.  
  
The smell was terrible and whoever had been in that chair had suffered terribly. Footsteps stopped outside of the door and the handle began to turn. Duo turned and looked around wildly for somewhere to hide, a hand appeared and pulled him up into a small niche above the door where Heero was already crouched.  
  
Three soldiers filed in below them but stopped just after entering. The second turned and vomited all over the floor adding to the stench and making Duo gag.  
  
"There's no way in hell they could be in here with this smell and besides there's nowhere to hide." Remarked the first soldier.  
  
"I agree lets get out of here." Replied the third before they pulled the second out of the door.  
  
Duo swivelled round to Heero with his palm raised for a high five only to see an empty space and the door below being slowly opened. Duo skipped down and followed the blue-eyed pilot out of the room.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~#~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Taryn awoke. What had happened? She had been controlling Ralph then ... she had woken up. Had Ralph got here? She tried to contact him but nothing happened.  
  
She felt someone rap on her head but it wasn't her head, she had something over her head. She slowly eased her eyes open to see him staring down at her.  
  
He smiled and rapped again on the helmet she was wearing.  
  
"I saw your little stunt and though I was very impressed I thought it best to stop you using it to kill me. It's a shame no one came with the gundam or you may have had a chance but now we have your gundam and you so ... you don't have a chance left." Taryns heart broke.  
  
She was lost forever.  
  
Tears flooded her eyes and fell down her cheeks as he left, laughing at her.  
  
She was alone. 


	19. Search

Heero's mind was in turmoil. Where was she?  
  
He and Duo had been looking for her for half an hour and had only just managed to stay undetected but they were running out of places to look.  
  
"Hey Heero, Dude, OI! Fine I'll talk to the back of your head jeez ... anyway I think we had best split up cause were less likely to be caught and more likely to find her but if you do get caught can I have your laptop?" Heero's only reply was a low growl and taking off down the left corridor, leaving Duo to face the right.  
  
He took off cautiously creeping along and stopping at every slight noise but this corridor seemed deserted. He came to a fork in the corridor... which way should he go?  
  
Suddenly footsteps were heard "Right she wont be moving and we do not want anyone going down there so if you see anyone you shoot them ... escort me to the safe room then return here to your posts immediately. I have been informed that our young Heero is at the other end of the complex so there is no way he can beat you here. Now lets go."  
  
Duo shoved his hand in front of his mouth to stop himself from laughing out loud. That guy had just told him EVERYTHING he needed to know and was so egotistical he was taking twenty guards with him and leaving the area open ... but then again if he did happen to bump into Heero twenty men would not be enough.  
  
He followed the corridor the men had come from opening doors on the way.  
  
Meanwhile at the other end of the complex Heero was interrogating a soldier whilst holding his gun to the back of their head.  
  
The soldier had been part of a group that had tried to ambush him out of vents but their training obviously wasn't as good as his as he heard them coming from a long way away. He had waited until they were right above him and shot them through the vent before sidestepping to avoid the rain of blood.  
  
This soldier had fallen through just after with a wound to the leg but nothing else but now he was wishing he had died with his fellow comrades in the vent. At first the soldier had said nothing and stood proud but Heero could make anyone talk and after a few shots and threats the man was broken and Heero learnt that Taryn was in the direction Duo had gone.  
  
He smiled at the man and shot him through the head anyway. He would have died through blood loss so this way was much more humane.  
  
He spun around and made his way carefully back to the fork he had last seen Duo. The corridor was empty and quiet. Heero slowly made his way along stopping once or twice when he thought he heard something.  
  
There weren't any vents in this corridor and the lights were very bright. The doors placed periodically along the wall were locked and if anyone came there would be nowhere to hide. But Heero knew he would give his life in a second for Taryn.  
  
He may be the perfect soldier but Taryn was the perfect person. She was the only one who could make him smile. She had made his childhood a treasured possession and now Duo needed her as much as he did. No one really needed him but Taryn was needed.  
  
He made his way further along the corridor but was interrupted by a person walking towards him. There was nowhere hide so Heero aimed the gun and was about to pull the trigger when the person's strange attire stopped him.  
  
It was a boy round about his age and who looked utterly lost. He ran up to Heero, grinned and said, "Hey dude erm ... you wouldn't know the way out of here would you? I got carried along in a big group of soldiers and well I have no idea where I am."  
  
Before you could say "Omae o korosu" Heero had a gun to the boys head and a million questions.  
  
All of the rooms were empty and all of the doors locked. Duo was getting fed up with the constant surges of hope only to be dashed to smithereens every time a room was empty. The feeling of helplessness consuming him over and over, he was sinking deeper and deeper.  
  
The end of the corridor was in sight and only three doors stood between him and a mental breakdown. If she wasn't in one of those rooms he would literally break apart. Tears were itching at the corners of his eyes and his chest was heavy.  
  
He shook his head. He must keep his faith and believe she was here and if she wasn't he would have to keep searching until he found her. Fuck it ... every room was empty. He ran at the wall and punched it with all his might.  
  
Tears flowed freely down his face leaving sparkling white trails down his begrimed face. He caught his reflection in one of the door windows and felt like he was looking at himself 5 years ago standing on the edge of the smouldering ruin that was once his only home.  
  
He kicked the wall but glanced up when the sound was not as he expected. He got on his hands and knees in front of said "wall" and ran his hands over it trying to find the hidden switch or button or something that would open it. 


	20. Zach?

Heero and Zach as he had found was the name of the boy were walking down the corridor towards Duo.  
  
Zach was walking in front of Heero with the gun still pointed at him by a pensive Heero.  
  
What Zach had told him was very interesting but at the same time it put a brand new problem into the mix. Zach was another experiment like himself and Taryn. Only Zach had been told he was a proper biological baby and his mother had been killed. In fact he had just been too old to absorb the information needed.  
  
Now he was just an errand boy and spent his time surfing. He had also mentioned that his dad had taken some of his clothing and he didn't know why. Heero did, it was for Taryn that meant she was alive and hopefully all right.  
  
Zach hadn't asked Heero any questions and had agreed to accompany Heero to try and find Duo and Taryn.  
  
Zach's head was spinning. Who was this dude and why did he have a gun pointed at him? He wasn't going to do anything stupid cause this dude looked mean ... and kinda scary.  
  
He just hoped these Duo and Taryn characters were a bit more friendly. Taryn kinda rang a bell ... Duo he had never heard of but Taryn stirred a deep memory that he couldn't quite bring to the surface.  
  
He wondered who the guy with the gun was ... maybe he should ask ... then again maybe he shouldn't ... that guy knew how to handle a gun and he sure as hell didn't want a bullet in the back of his head.  
  
Instead he just concentrated on walking and thought about his upcoming surf competition. He was just going through when he realised he was actually muttering under his breathe and kinda twitching as he was going through his set up ... he quickly stopped and blushed red as he walked along.  
  
The guy behind for his merit hadn't mentioned a thing which he would have found impossible; he would have been ripping the piss if the roles had been reversed.  
  
He glanced up ahead and saw a guy running his hands over a wall ... what in the name of god was he doing? A shout from gun guy caused the guy to turn swiftly before rubbing his sleeve over his face and fixing a grin in place. Aha ... this dude looked friendly!  
  
Duo looked up in surprise as he heard Heero's voice. He turned on heel to see him approaching with a guy in red Hawaiian surf shorts, a bright yellow rip curl t-shirt and from the sunglasses sun kissed skin and hair he guessed he was a surfer.  
  
He fixed a grin on his face as the two drew up to him.  
  
He caught sight of his reflection and luckily the tear tracks had been suitably smudged and his eyes didn't let on he had been crying. He held out a hand to the surfer "It's Duo, I may run and hide but I never tell a lie ... pleased to meet ya" He said with a wink.  
  
Zach couldn't help but stare at this guy. His eyes were this amazing purple ... it was the purple you saw when you were sitting way out on your surfboard at dawn just before the sky went to its normal blue colour... it only lasted a few seconds ... he caught the raised eyebrow and snort of laughter from Duo and quickly stuck his hand out and averted his eyes "Zach ... nice to meet ya Duo."  
  
Zach was kicking himself mentally ... god it was only an eye colour for heavens sake! This guy looked genuinely cool and now he probably thought he was a raving poof.  
  
Duo laughed inwardly ... lots of people found his eyes a cool colour but he liked this guy ... he was friendly just as well Heero hadn't shot him ... wait a minute ... why hadn't Heero shot him?  
  
"He-man I mean Heero ..." Duo waited for the customary death glare that would surely accompany the name Duo had dubbed Heero ...there is was "erm ... this wall aint solid ... but I don't know how to get through it got any bright ideas?" Heero stepped aside and shot the door ... twice and a few whirrings later it opened, "Or you could just shoot the door ..." said Duo is disbelief.  
  
He-man ... Zach had wanted to laugh but on account of the gun that was still pointed at him had just looked at the floor and breathed deeply... ok ... Heero... that name rung a bell to ... but where had he heard them ... Zach's brain was having a hard time coping with all of this and he had almost jumped out of his skin when Heero had shot the door ... The guy sure was trigger happy ... but at least the gun wasn't pointed at the back of his head anymore ... that had been kinda scary and even though the other guy seemed nice enough this one gave him the creeps.  
  
Zach glanced up as the door before them made a few random noises before starting to open.  
  
The door swung open and the three boys winced and screwed up their eyes at the brightness of the light. Duo was the first to recover and slowly made his way into the room closely followed by Zach and Heero. 


	21. Found

Taryn was crying. She felt like she had been crying for days. She couldn't move, she couldn't even open her eyes but she knew she was alone. And no one would find her. Tears stung her eyes but she could not raise her arm to wipe them away but someone else could.  
  
A hand gently cleared her eyes of tears and removed the tube from her throat and the drip from her arm. She couldn't hear a thing, it was an unnatural silence probably drug induced.  
  
Her limbs were heavy but she could lift her eyelids. They felt heavy and it took a few attempts to open them far enough to see out of. What she saw was a blur ... a blurry shape leaning over her but she didn't need to see him to know who he was. She remembered that scent from sleeping in his bed and being comforted by him.  
  
It was Duo ... she was not alone.  
  
There she was. Duo ran to her bed and gazed down at her. Tears started falling freely from Duos eyes as he stood there.  
  
Heero came and placed a hand on his shoulder and Zach just stared in horror.  
  
A girl about his age lay on a bed. Her hair was black against her pillow and her face was covered in bruises. She wore a metal skullcap from which blood was leaking. She was dressed in a white vest top that was discoloured with blood and showed a lot more bruises around the neck and arms.  
  
Her breathing was shallow and tears glistened on her cheeks. No one should be made to feel such pain. Duo had removed the tube and drip and was now standing by her bedside.  
  
Zach didn't know what to do. He didn't know her and he didn't know Duo or Heero and felt kind of out of place.  
  
The girl slowly opened her eyes and looked up at Duo, he choked back a sob and slowly lifted her from the bed into his arms before turning and making his way slowly out of the room. Heero followed him and Zach watched as they made there way out of the room.  
  
He was about to leave when he noticed the computer was on in the corner of the room. He made his way over to it and nudged the mouse. The screen burst into life the show three pictures and their relevant statistics underneath. The first was Heero, the second Taryn and the third was him. He ran his eyes over the information and almost passed out from shock.  
  
Heero and Taryn were his brother and sister. Well they were all made from the same samples on DNA but Zach hadn't been trainable. His learning capacity was not as high as the other two and he had been the first to be cast aside. He was just a mistake. He had been the runt of the litter and so was not good enough.  
  
He had just been told his dad was a very busy man and been sent off to boarding school. And now his father wasn't really his father and he had a brother and sister both of whom had been treated horribly by his so called father.  
  
Zach's brain was a swirling writhing mess, he had no idea what to do or what he should be doing ... all he knew was "daddy" was going to pay. He printed the page off and caught up with the silent pilots.  
  
Taryn felt herself being lifted off the bed. Duo removed the helmet and laid her head against his chest before lifting her into his arms and leaving the room.  
  
All she wanted to do was to hold on to him and never let go, to hold on and know she would never be alone.  
  
Her battle against the pain and sedatives was waning and she fell into a deep sleep, her fingers closing around the cross around Duos neck.  
  
Heero watched as Duo lifted Taryn from the bed. He placed his hand on Duos shoulder and stood aside to let him past. Zach appeared in the corner of his vision mouth agape a look of horror spread across his face.  
  
Heero for once didn't care to kill. Usually anyone who had gotten this close and knew this much would be dead by now but the boy had unearthed strange memories and his identical eyes spoke volumes. Heero didn't know how or why but someone he knew this boy and he knew he wouldn't turn on him. So instead or burying a bullet in his brain Heero allowed the boy to gather himself and follow when he was ready. Or not as the case may be.  
  
Heero turned and glanced once over his shoulder to see Zach standing in front of a computer. Maybe he should have killed him but the look on Zach's face was one of pure horror. A silent solitary tear ran down the boys face before he hurriedly pushed a button and turned his face away.  
  
Heero turned and continued to follow Duos retreating form. 


	22. Smile

Taryn whimpered as Duo left her.  
  
His heart broke to just lay her down there but he had to fight to get them out. A line of guards was standing before them and just after them was freedom.  
  
He glanced over at Heero. Fire filled his cobalt eyes and his body was ready to pounce.  
  
Zach was standing behind them holding a gun that they had picked up off a fallen guard. He looked down at Taryn and a look of anger and frustration crossed his face, he turned and stood.  
  
Three 15 year old boys, standing, waiting.  
  
Both sides were still. Guns held at the ready yet no one was shooting.  
  
Then from behind them they heard a muffled gasp.  
  
Duo shot over his shoulder without even looking around. Zach turned and on the floor was a soldier.  
  
The line before them was a distraction as a covert operation took place ... pity it failed. A soldier in the line raised his weapon and suddenly shots were flying.  
  
Zach tried and got a few shots in before being knocked to the ground. He lay there for quite a while waiting for the shooting to stop or for a bullet to plough its way into him but when silence did come he opened his eyes and found Duo standing above him with his hand stretched downwards.  
  
"Come on mate ... lets get out of here." Duo scooped Taryn back into his arms and she snuggled back into the welcoming warmth. Her eyes fluttered open for a moment before a small smile graced her lips and she fell back to sleep.  
  
Heero was first out of the hole taking down a few off duty soldiers who had been summoned before leaning down and lifting Taryns from Duos arms so he to could climb out.  
  
But Duo stopped he couldn't let the man who had done this to Taryn get away free. He looked across to Zach who said "I'll take you to him" and up at Heero, "Heero I have to go, I can't let him get away with this."  
  
Before he turned and started off down the corridor with Heero shouting after him "NO let me do it Taryn cant live without you." But the god of death had made his decision ... the man would pay.  
  
Zach led Duo through the corridors letting him take out the remaining soldiers until they got to the room. He motioned for Duo to move before positioning himself in front of the monitor and pushing the intercom button.  
  
The screen flickered into life as the face of a man appeared "What do you want Zach?" "Erm ... there's a lot of shooting going on and I wondered if I could come in as well... I haven't got a death wish." The man glared at him but pushed the door release button.  
  
Biggest mistake of his life.  
  
Duo walked in with amethyst fire dancing in his eyes. His gun was raised and his face contorted with anger. "How could you?" he asked. "How could you do that to her? You've ruined her life. You've abused her and beaten her and now you expect to get away with it?" His voice was getting gravelly with emotion as he tried to keep tears at bay.  
  
"What are you going to do boy? If you kill me you will never find her and you think I will talk? Pah! I will never give her to you! She is mine." Was the sneering reply. Duo laughed. He really laughed. It rose until it became almost maniacal as he stood before the confused man.  
  
Zach still stood outside on guard in case anyone came but the laugh caused the hairs on the back of his neck to stand up ... Duo had lost it.  
  
Back inside the room Duo had finally laughed his fill. "We have Taryn .... Your hiding place was good but Heero... remember him? Two shots from him and it was open. Oh and you told me where she was so ... this is all your fault. And your guards are dead and Zach? Were taking him with us, your not fit at all. He will be with the only two people like him in the world and he can have a new life free of you."  
  
Outside Zach's heart rose at last free from his father... wait no not his father his creator ... he would miss the beach but hey he could find another one!  
  
The man looked panicked and all the blood had run out of his face. "So you see" Duo went on "You have not got a leg to stand on." "Really?" the man asked. "Well let me say goodbye to Zach before I go." "Zach!!" Duo called and Zach entered. "My son ... here let me just shake your hand before you go."  
  
Zach took two steps forward until he stood about a metre in front of his father. He slowly extended his hand and felt it grasped by his creator, then ... a pinprick into his index finger. He withdrew his hand sharply and looked and the spot of blood before glancing up. The man grinned and turned his hand palm up to show a ring with a small pin protruding from it.  
  
Zach turned and started to run towards Duo falling halfway between Duo and his creator.  
  
In the time Duo had taken his eyes off the man he had drawn a gun and pointed it at Duo and as Duo lifted his eyes towards the man he heard the chilling words "Goodbye" and watched as his finger started to squeeze the trigger until Zach obscured his vision.  
  
He heard the noise of a gun going off and as soon as he could see he shot the man between the eyes killing him instantly and dropped to his knees beside Zach.  
  
The blond boy grinned up and him and said "For Taryn, look after her or I'll beat your brains out, just like a good big brother should."  
  
Then his eyes darkened and his grin subsided.  
  
A/N: Hey guys sorry it took so long to update I've been kinda busy ... but nehow sorry bout killing Zach he was lovely... and this story only have a few more chappies left!! So ... yeah oh and for those kids fans ... Kids 2 is in the pipeline!! 


	23. Remember

Duo sat for what seemed an age in that room.  
  
Holding the dead boy in his arms letting tears run freely down his face.  
  
If it hadn't been for Zach Taryn would never have been free of the man who had stolen her life from her and she could never be safe and happy.  
  
He had given up his own life to save hers. He was a true hero but now he was gone. Why had he let Zach go over to that man why not just shoot him straight out? He was to damn soft and that had cost Zach his life.  
  
Had it of been Heero the man would have been dead and Zach would still be here smiling.  
  
Slowly he gathered Zach up in his arms and made his way towards the door and out. Whilst he walked along corridors the tears continued to slip silently down his cheeks. Another life lost because of him, the god of death strikes again.  
  
He climbed out of the hole with Zach in a fireman's carry and walked slowly over to the where the gundams were stationed.  
  
Heero came running from Wing where he had carefully stowed Taryn. He saw Duo slowly trudging towards him holding Zach in his arms.  
  
When Duo was before him he saw him lift his amethyst eyes and saw a whirling vortex of pain in both. Heero glanced away from that pair of pain filled orbs and looked at Zach. "What happened?" he asked in his usual voice, devoid of all emotion, blameless in tone yet blaming Duo for Zach's death. "Accident, he ... he sacrificed his life to save mine." Heero placed a hand gently on Duos shoulder and led him over to Deathscythe.  
  
It was the tenderest gesture Heero had ever shown Duo and he was thankful for it. Taryn was in a delicate state and another death was not something she needed.  
  
He slowly climbed into Deathscythe and placed Zach behind his seat. Heero's face then appeared on the comlink screen saying that hopefully Ralph would just follow Taryn and that if they got separated just to make his way back to the safe house as fast as possible.  
  
Duo nodded dumbly before securing himself in his seat and taking off towards the safe house.  
  
The journey was uneventful and both gundams landed upon the cold concrete piloted by heavy hearts. Taryn and Zach were carried into the main lab and laid upon the metal tables. Taryns eyes were closed and she was breathing quite easily her skin regaining a natural colouring whilst colour leaked out of Zach.  
  
Heero left the room to find J whilst Duo by Taryn.  
  
Tears once again started to fall as he thought of what she had been through and a single crystalline tear dripped off his chin and landed upon her forehead.  
  
She opened her eyes slowly, caught sight of the crying Duo and took his hand in hers.  
  
"What's wrong Duo?" she asked. He looked down at her "Zach... your brother, is dead, he was killed by the guy who created you... he ... sacrificed his life to save mine."  
  
Taryn gazed up at Duo from tired eyes. Her whole body hurt and her mind was screaming at her to rest and let it heal itself but she had to make sure Duo was ok first. "Duo, don't cry its ok. You tried your best I'm sure Zach is happy he gave up his life for a reason; don't let his sacrifice go to waste. I love you Duo."  
  
Duo pulled his gaze up to her as she uttered the words "I love you" but she had already succumbed to sleep.  
  
A year later Duo stared out on the white headstone on the grounds of the old Maxwell Church.  
  
He had insisted on having the burial here. It harbored memories of smiling faces and he knew a soul could find heaven from here. He fondly remembered the smiling face and laughing eyes as he ran his fingers along the lettering.  
  
He slowly traced the name as he knelt beside the grave. A bunch of forget- me-not's sat discarded to his left as he sat there in silence running through his memories. A solitary tear made its way down his cheek but a smile graced his lips. "Duo. We have to go." it was Heero.  
  
Slowly he leant his forehead against the headstone and sent a silent prayer up to heaven before standing.  
  
A/N: This is the second to last chappie! Reviews are needed... wanted ... craved... above all else! Hee hee hope you enjoyed this story!! Love Claire 


	24. Ending

He slowly walked back over to where Heero stood and glanced once back over to the grave.

"Lets go."

Once back at the safe house Duo went straight to his room and closed the door. Why wasn't she here when he needed her so much? Why wasn't she here when he needed someone to talk to? He berated himself after the torrent of thoughts. It wasn't her fault. She didn't know how much he needed her right now and how much he would always need her.

There was a knock at the door and Duo's heart leapt. "Baka." he muttered to himself as he opened the door to find a smiling Quatre, of course it wasn't going to be her. "So Q what you want?" He said putting on his usual jovial façade.

Quatre smiled, he could see right through the façade. Ever since Taryn had gone it had been the same everyday and slowly the mask was beginning to slip and the smile beginning to fade.

Late at night you could hear him cry out in his sleep. Always the same name and always the heart wrenching sobs afterwards. "Dinner is on the table" said Quatre hoping Duo would eat today .

"Q I'm really not hungry I think I'm just going to go to bed." Replied Duo with what he hoped was an "I'm fine just sleepy don't worry Q" look. It didn't work. The look on Quatre's face when he said no was too much to bear. "Ah ok Q I'm coming."

They sat in silence at the dinner table. All Quatre's attempts at conversation were dead after he finished his sentence so he sat and watched as Duo slowly pushed food around his plate. Not eating, just playing. He was only there because Quatre wanted him to be not because he planned on eating anything.

Heero watched as Duo skipped another meal. Duo and food had always been a good combination but without Taryn he just didn't seem interested. He wasn't interested in life he just wanted Taryn. He had found his soul mate and lost her and now felt incomplete.

Heero smiled inwardly.

Comments like that didn't occur very often and he would never repeat them to the others but it was strange how much he understood.

"I'm going to bed. Thanks Q it was great." Duo was off. He had played his part and would now retreat to his room and would not be seen till morning. Though every person in the safe house would hear him and feel for him.

Duo sat on his bed.

A single crystalline tear slid down his face.

He couldn't take this any more. He needed out.

Taryn was gone and she wasn't coming back. He glanced at a picture of the two of them and took a small note out of a drawer. "She's gone" was all it said. Written in Dr J's resolute hand.

A knock at the door bought him back to reality.

"What do you want? Can't you just leave me in peace?" Duo hated being interrupted when he was like this.

Tears were sliding down his face and all he wanted was to be alone with his memories but people would not leave him alone. Sure they were trying to help but it just made it that much worse. They couldn't understand no one could and Heero didn't even seem interested that Taryn had gone.

"Sorry I'll leave you alone."

Duo's head snapped upwards and to the door. Within five seconds his was through it at watching the retreating figure. Five seconds after that he had Taryn in his arms and tear after tear running down his face as he thanked God for bringing her back to him.

"I... I'm sorry Duo. I woke up alone and I didn't remember anything. I just ran. I didn't mean to cause you so much hurt I just didn't know who I was or where I was. It wasn't until I started having these dreams that my life started coming back together. I had a dream and all I could see was your smiling face and the words "I love you" then I started remembering Heero and Ralph and all the other guys. Then Zach and how you rescued me. I'm really sorry I love you Duo I do and I didn't mean to cause you this pain."

"Taryn... I will always love you just please never leave me again. I don't think I could take it."

"Hmm... Ok you never leave me... I never leave you... deal?"

"I think that could work" replied Duo before Ralph came crashing through the wall.

"Oops... Guess Ralph missed me to eh" Said Taryn with a wink before jumping into Ralph's cockpit with Duo quickly following.

Ok guys... and its over!!! Terribly sorry for the wait... haven't got an excuse I'm just lazy and kinda forgot... But I'll update Kids 2 soon to and yeah wooo back in the writing seat now!! Love you all so so so so so so so much!!!

Claire


End file.
